Love At First Night
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: What if during the first night that Edward stayed at Bella's house without Bella's knowledge, she said that she loved him in her sleep? How would this change the course of the story? ExB one-shot!


**Love At First Night**

**This is purely an ExB one shot from Edward's perspective but I hope you love it anyway! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward (Unfortunately) but I do own this story! **

The strange pull I felt which compelled me to visit Bella Swan's house was still strangely present as I stood outside it, conflicted on whether I should still enter it despite how much my instincts told me I needed to. I had no idea of why I would feel such a pull to her. Was it because I saved her life compulsively in the spur of the moment? But no, that same pull had compelled me to salvage her life over any other human's so that wasn't it. Was it because I couldn't hear her abnormally silent thoughts? Or was it because her blood sang to me unlike any other human's? Somehow I doubted it. Somehow I knew it was something more. I still stood here regardless and knew that I would have to make my decision soon although there wasn't really a choice. I needed to see her! So I jumped effortlessly up onto the windowsill and silently lifted the window open, cursing as the window creaked, knowing that if I ever wanted to make a repeat of tonight then I would have to bring some oil. I shook my head in disbelief. What was becoming of me? I gasped internally-as my eyes sought her still form and met their mark-at her beauty, which was more so when she was asleep. I felt a sudden urge to lay beside her, to lay my cold hand in hers, to be with her. But that was impossible and I knew that I could never even touch a part of her, even for a second. I could never caress her soft cheek, sigh with contentment as she leaned into my touch. Never. I could never even be with her. I ought to leave; she didn't even know me so she would never miss me. Not like I would miss her. Not like her face would be in my mind for the rest of eternity. My face would cross her mind maybe three times in her lifetime after I left. My absent heart ached as I thought of that. What were these bizarre things I was feeling? Where were these thoughts coming from? Yes, I should leave now without a doubt. And not just here, I should leave Forks behind me without a backward glance. She wouldn't miss me, even spare a thought for me. Why should I even care about that! The thoughts were ludicrous and inconceivable! But I still couldn't help but think of her, her future without me. It pained me to think of such a thing but I knew it was inevitable. She cared nothing for me! Nothing!

"Edward" Bella mumbled. I whipped my head to her face in alarm but her eyes were still as shut as before and she appeared to be sleeping peacefully. She must talk in her sleep! How alluring. I crept to her side curiously and knelt there, listening carefully for her next words. I selfishly dared myself to hope that they were about me. I then did the unthinkable and took her hand in mine, begin extremely careful not to wake her in my effort to be close to her.

"Edward I love you" She murmured just as softly as before, her words almost incoherent. Her words caused my whole world to shift and my feelings to make sense. I was in love with Bella Swan as she was with me. Even if my feelings were unquestionably deeper, it caused a great turbulence inside of me to have heard the words spoken from her lips. If I left and abandoned my family now then they wouldn't be the only ones feeling pain over my departure. Bella would too and it would kill me to be away from her now. I saw that now and wanted nothing more than to release her from her unconscious state and sweep her up into my arms, declaring my love to her without any complications and for her to say it back with confidence and love.

"Come back, I love you. Come back" She pleaded. My decision was final now. I was going to remain in Forks and would spend the rest of my days with Bella no matter the consequences. I could finally have what I had always secretly desired, I could have love and one that was reciprocated. Now that I knew that she loved me too, it changed everything! My perspective on life, the level of optimism I now had, and the fact that I actually felt hope after a century of moroseness and pessimism.

"I know you dislike me and are ignoring me for a reason I understand. I know I'm plain, tedious and a tad annoying to you but I love you, please come back" Her pleading for me continued. She thought I disliked her? And in what world would I see her as plain or annoying? I'm not even good enough to be in the presence of such an angel-like woman like her and all she did was intrigue me, how could she believe such things? She obviously didn't see herself clearly. Well all of that was going to change and the reason I had been ignoring her was for her own good but now that was subject to change. In fact it was guaranteed to.

"Come back Edward, come back" She whispered. Oh yes without a doubt but it would have to be tomorrow. Tomorrow and I would see my love again. Unable to contain myself, I leant over her immobile body and gave her a light almost not physically touching kiss on her lips as a gesture of my love.

"Until tomorrow" I whispered tenderly before leaping out the window and smiling widely as I heard her murmur my name again.

… 

"Where have you been" Rosalie snapped as I strolled casually into the house, trying not to catch the attention of my family and obviously failing when I heard Rosalie's shrill but bell like voice.

"Nice greeting" I replied sarcastically.

"Seriously, where could you have possibly been mister stay up in his room all night brooding kind of guy" She retorted.

"Did you go to a strip club? You might actually be my brother if you did" Emmett joked, his eyes widening.

"Of course not Emmett" I waved his assumption away with my hand nonchalantly.

"Damn" He frowned and I rolled my eyes at his thoughts.

"I'm so happy for you" Alice squealed, flitting over to my side and hugging me exuberantly.

"You saw" I smiled in understanding.

'She's totally right for you' Alice thought animatedly.

"Well I'm ready to be enlightened" Rosalie hinted sounding annoyed.

"It will be a lot for you to take in and it would be a good idea for all of the family to be present as it will eventually involve them too" I explained nervously.

"What did you do now" Rosalie groaned, her expression livid. The remainder of my family suddenly appeared as if they had been present for the whole conversation and I knew that an explanation was necessary now.

"He deserves happiness as much as all of us Rose" Alice chided.

"What? So this is about his happiness? What! Does he want to move to an island formed out of the worlds most celebrated books?" Rosalie demanded.

"Don't be stupid, it's something all of you acquire which I want also and rightfully deserve in my opinion" I hinted.

"What could you possibly want that I have" Rosalie laughed bitterly.

"Love" I answered simply, preparing myself for the uproar, which was sure to arise once they took in my careful words.

"So Alice's vision came true" Esme gasped in shock and then raced over to me to give an accepting hug.

"What! There is no way that her vision could have come true" Rosalie contradicted, her mouth hanging open in her astonishment.

"Are you doubting my ability" Alice raised an eyebrow at Rosalie.

"That's beside the point" Rosalie hissed.

"The point is that I love her and tonight I also discovered that my love for her is reciprocated" I revealed blissfully.

"I'm happy for you son" Esme beamed looking proud.

"As am I" Carlisle smiled warmly at me in approval.

"Well I'm certainly not" Rosalie huffed indignantly.

"So are you finally going to get some?" Emmett laughed boisterously.

"But there are going to be some complications obviously" I reminded them, ignoring Emmett's comment tactfully.

"Huge complications" Rosalie glared, instinctively putting her hands to her hips in her apparent annoyance.

"Which can be resolved with time" Alice argued smugly.

"But what if she was talking about someone else? Perhaps a fictional character?" My heart sank.

"Don't doubt her feelings for you" Esme smiled but her expression was anxious.

"Her dreams were definitely about you, my visions say as much" Alice grinned.

"When can we meet her?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"That's if he doesn't kill her first" Rosalie snarled.

"Mind over matter" I snapped, her words breaking my elation.

"Exactly" Alice agreed with a smile.

"We'll see" Rosalie fumed, her eyes flaring dangerously.

"So we shall" I smirked, knowing who was right without even having to think.

…..

The following morning was the first time that I had been eager to go to the place of hell which we all named school. Not for the education of course which I already possessed anyway and could give any of those teachers a run for their money but for her. For Bella. I knew that she'd be irritated with me for a reason I could fully understand but that was about to change. She would be the focal point of my existence, on the very top of my list of priorities without a doubt. As I approached her confidently but somehow still nervously, I saw her smile slightly at my approach, and then become irritated as she remembered that she was angry with me and for a good reason. As soon as I reached her, the words tumbled out of my mouth out of their own accord as if someone else was controlling me but I didn't regret them one bit as they were necessary.

"I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour in the past few weeks" I smiled sincerely.

"Oh, um" She fiddled with her hands in obvious agitation. "Thanks"

"I'm also sorry that it's delayed" I added thoughtfully.

" That's all right" She fretted.

"So how about we start over?" I smiled encouragingly, offering my hand out to her hopefully. She hesitantly reached out to shake it and then placed it into my expecting hand warily. Instantly something pulsed through us both, something electric and powerful. Something intense and unanticipated. Something wonderful. She didn't seem to be oblivious to it like I would have thought but gasped quietly, staring into my eyes like I was into hers. The time and place seemed unimportant in this vital moment as out eyes locked in an impenetrable and unyielding connection and the current intensified. The connection we felt was beyond anything I, or any one else had ever experienced or ever would. She stepped closer causing the electricity to become more intense and uncontrollable. I hesitantly, even more so then before, lifted the hand which wasn't in hers to caress her glowing cheek as I had always dreamed. She didn't object like I feared and responded to it willingly, cradling her cheek in my hand and then reaching to stoke my face just as hesitantly as I had. Even the incredulous thoughts of our classmates couldn't break us from this eternal moment. Nothing could. And then I did something that I would have never considered before this moment; so perfect that it was everlasting. I took her face tenderly in my hands, hers falling from my face as she saw what I was about to do. Or maybe she had no idea. Wither way ti still didn't prevent me from closing the space between us and bringing my lips to hers. She automatically responded by kissing me back eagerly but somehow still tentatively. Her hands then moved to my bronze hair while mine encircled her waist, as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. But I knew that my control would wane eventually so with difficulty I forced myself to pull back, smiling triumphantly as I did. Her face was similar to mine with the exception of hers glowing brightly with life which caused me to feel even more blissful then I already did. Her mouth opened and then closed as she attempted to release the words, which had been contained inside of her. Knowing what she was trying to say, I said them for her.

"I love you" I whispered tenderly. Her eyes widened and then a wide smile stretched across her face as she took in the full meaning of my words.

"As I love you" She whispered back, taking my hand. The simple action she took was enough for me; I pulled her in for an embrace, which she responded to by wrapping her arms around me protectively as if she was afraid I'd disappear. Our faces were only inches apart when the next words were spoken.

"Would you like to get out of here, go somewhere special with just the two of us?" I asked with a smile. She nodded brightly in answer. I knew just the place to take her, where no one could intrude and we could be truly alone. It was a petite and beautiful meadow not far from here but far enough so we could have total privacy, which only I knew about to my knowledge. If she liked it then it would become our meadow as I had heard that if you take someone you love to a place that's yours more than once then it is yours to share. There I would reveal my dark secrets to her but I knew even without Alice that everything would be fine. Better than fine actually, everything would be extraordinary. There would be challenges in a relationship such as ours but I knew that we would overcome them as one. Together.

**I hope I did a good job! If you think I did or liked it then please review! Otherwise all of this will have been for nothing and I will be led to believe that nobody read it. So please review! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
